Study
by astraplain
Summary: Yuuri has a plan.


::Disclaimer:: Yuuri and Wolfram belong to each other and no one knows about Murata, but clearly none of them are mine::

The idea strikes him well into the third hour of Gunter's monologue on the eating habits of the 4th Maou. It brings a smile to Yuuri's face bright enough to give Gunter a nosebleed. Yuuri has learned to make the most of small advantages and is off with a promise to send Gisela before his teacher can protest.

As usual, Wolfram is stomping up and down the corridor muttering about wimpy kings who have to spend all their time studying. Luck has him at the far end of the corridor when Yuuri emerges. Pleased at his good fortune, Yuuri races down the corridor in the opposite direction. He calls to one of the guards, asking that Gisela be sent to tend Gunter before tearing around the corner and down the stairs.

Wolfram has cut Yuuri's lead by half so the king increases his speed and leaps down the last six steps. He takes the last corner without slowing and heads for the door to the side courtyard without registering a word that Wolfram is shouting.

Yuuri loses valuable time when he has to dodge Sangria but regains it when Wolfram proves not quite so lucky. He risks a glance back to see the laundry basket upended and Sangria shaking someone's underwear at the flustered blond.

Yuuri's outside now, his goal in sight when he hears Wolfram behind him again. Yuuri darts past Dorcas and Yozak with a shouted apology and waves to Conrad just as he reaches the fountain.

"This better work," he mutters before leaping into the water. Wolfram's closing in fast looking ready to kill when the familiar pull of water yanks Yuuri away.

He ends up in the park fountain close to his house. Thankfully there's no one around to witness his arrival. He's pouring water out of his shoes when Murata arrives on his bike, out of breath and more than a little annoyed.

"I'm not your butler." Murata shoves a backpack of dry clothes at Yuuri and points towards the park bathroom. "What's the urgency anyway? I thought you were in Shin Makoku catching up on your studies."

"Thanks." Yuuri takes the backpack before answering his friend's question. "I am. I just needed to get a few things. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Yuuri's getting pretty good at quick-changes in odd places. He emerges from the restroom in less than two minutes, still finger-combing his hair.

"I'm glad I left some clothes and money with you. It saves me from having to go home first. I need to be back before dinner tonight or Wolfram will kill me." Yuuri heads off at a brisk walk while Murata pushes his bike and follows along. Thankfully, what Yuuri needs can be found only two blocks away at a bookstore.

"Should I bother to ask why you have an urgent need for primers on reading and writing?" Murata frowns at the simple books meant for young children, then looks up at Yuuri with a smile. "Are these really for Greta? Or maybe you're planning a little payback for Wolfram's remark about Eru knowing more than you?"

Yuuri smiles back and says nothing, paying for the thin volumes and requesting a plastic bag to secure them. He carries his purchases out of the store and waits for Murata to retrieve his bike before hurrying back towards the park.

"Wolfram's not going to be happy. He doesn't like to be challenged." Murata watches Yuuri stuff his wet clothes and new books into the backpack. He's disappointed that Yuuri isn't as easy to provoke as he used to be.

"Maybe not," Yuuri concedes, putting the backpack on and stepping into the fountain with a wave of thanks. "But it'll be worth it." Murata laughs as Yuuri transports away.

"Wimp!" Wolfram stands beside the fountain glowering, one hand on the hilt of his sword. Conrad and Yozak wait a few steps away, but Yuuri isn't sure if they are there to greet him or to protect him from his fiance's wrath.

"I didn't miss our dinner," Yuuri replies, ignoring Wolfram's usual bluster. He steps out of the fountain and nods his thanks to Conrad for the towel. Thankfully it's a warm afternoon.

Yuuri opens the waterproof backpack and fishes out the plastic bag containing the books he bought. He smiles as he hands them to Wolfram.

"What are these?" the blond demands as he frowns at the unfamiliar symbols. "How am I supposed to read this?"

Yuuri grins. "I guess you'll have to study."

::end::


End file.
